marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
James Falsworth (Earth-11584)
History "Bloody good show! Now, let's see what kind of mess we can make with this souped up tank." James Montgomery Falsworth was born in 1910 in Birmingham England. A member of the British upper class, Falsworth was raised in the lap of luxury for most of his life, having pretty much everything he wanted (especially true, given that he was the only male child in the family). However, when he was ten his family began to fall on hard times, and by the time he reached adulthood much of his inheritance and estate had been lost to bad business investments. Falsworth maintained a facade of an upper class dandy, but in reality was flat broke. With very few resources, Falsworth became a pilot in the RAF, and then later became a paratrooper during World War II. Unlike many of the other prisoners at the Northern Italy prison camp run by HYDRA, Falsworth was not initially attached to the SSR. Upon being saved by Captain America though (and due to the fact that his entire regiment had been killed upon their capture, except for him), Falsworth accepted a transfer. Falsworth was a capable soldier, with no one specialty outside of planning a lot of the missions for the Howling Commandos. Falsworth's higher crust education provided him with knowledge of previous army commanders and their battle tactics, and he became a source of information for commanding officer Chester Phillips. Falsworth was so into planning strategies, that he would take failure personally, taking it hard when Sgt. James Barnes was seemingly killed in the assault on Arnim Zola's train. Falsworth redeemed himself though, successfully planning the assault on the final HYDRA base and ensuring that Cap had his shield before he left on the Valkyrie to defeat the Red Skull. Following the war, Falsworth was one of the members of the Howling Commandos who would help form SHIELD, acting as their strategic planner for missions for many years. While many details of his personal life are unknown, it is safe to assume that Falsworth lived a bachelor's lifestyle, married only to his work. He finally retired in 1995, shortly before the Kree landing incident. Falsworth would go on to live to the ripe old age of 94, dying in 2004 as the last of the original Howling Commandos (minus the actually still living Capt. Rogers and Sgt. Barnes) to die. Powers & Abilities * Strategic Mind: Falsworth was an average marksman and soldier overall, but his true talents lay in mission organization and planning. He was able to organize the frenzied resistance in the prison escape from the HYDRA prison when Captain America freed them, and planned most of the Howling Commandos missions to destroy HYDRA during the remainder of the war. * Paratrooper: Falsworth had been trained both as a pilot and, most notably, as a paratrooper. He was skilled at this, as he was the only survivor of his battalion during the battle in which HYDRA captured him. Weaknesses Falsworth tended to take failure badly, as evidenced by his reaction when Sgt. Barnes was seemingly killed. However, this melancholy would only last for a short while. It is unknown if Falsworth knew of Bucky's ultimate fate or not. In addition, Falsworth possessed no special abilities to prevent injury, though he did live to the ripe old age of 94. Film Details James Falsworth appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor JJ Feild. * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters Category:SHIELD members